Golf has been a popular sport for many years but the development of golf and the number of participants has increased tremendously in the last 20 years. One need only recall the significant increase in golf course construction that has taken place over the last 20 years, to confirm that golf is one of the fastest growing recreational sports activities. Golf is also a widely watched sports event, particularly on television.
One of the perennial problems of all golfers, even so called "good golfers", is choosing a proper stance relative to the intended or desired direction of flight of the golf ball. Golfers have often placed a club on the ground aligned with the desired direction of flight of the ball and then chosen a stance wherein their feet are substantially square to the line defined by the club which is parallel to the intended flight of the ball. However, the additional alignment of the ball and club in relation to the feet is still left open to the perception of the player.
Golfing aids to assist golfers in selecting an appropriate stance when "lining" up a golf shot are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,739 granted Apr. 22, 1986 to Kabbany relates to a goffer's stance position device which comprises a pair of elongated members pivotably secured to one another and pivotable between an operable position wherein the members are substantially at right angles and a closed, collapsed or inoperable party.
The device is not easily transportable by the golfer and is the type of device that relatively takes up additional space. No golfer would carry it with him/her and it is the type of device, while collapsible, is still of a size left mainly to practice areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,632 granted Oct. 5, 1971 relates to a golfing aid which provides a directional aid in practicing golf shots. The device comprises two guides adjustably connectable at right angles to one another and the device includes a third guide member pivoted to the end of one of the other two. The two guides are seated in a slotted connector member to which a cap is threadedly secured to hold the guides in their right angular relationship. The cap includes a spigot to hold the two crossed guides firmly together.
It would be advantageous for a golfer to have a simple, easily portable device which would hold two golf clubs from his/her bag not otherwise being used, at right angles. The assembly can be placed on the ground and used to provide directional aid to the practicing golfer with respect to his feet, body and the ball with regard to the intended line of flight of the ball.
The assembly or grid-like form useful in developing improved stance techniques with respect to the intended flight of a ball. Further, the assembly would assist developing consistency with respect to the position of the feet in relation to the ball and the position of the body relative to the ball to be hit.
While the prior art shows more complicated devices and indicia marked guides as noted above, the fact that the clubs of the golfer can be used would be a significant attraction to the frequency of use of this device assembled with clubs, since the device can be used at any time wherever the golfer is with his/her clubs and golf bag and particularly on a practice range.
Further, golfer's need to develop consistency and repetition in a swing and it would be advantageous for the golfer to not only have a grid for his/her stance but also to have a device or devices which, when assembled with golf clubs, will enable the golfer to further visualize the position of a club in relation to the hands, arms and body and be able to repeat the swing so the "feel" of these positions develops into a consistent golf swing. Two of the more preferred devices when assembled with these clubs enables the golfer to visualize the "clock" technique of David Leadbetter, one of the leading golf teachers, a teaching which provides check points in the swing.